Mi Primer Beso
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre el accidental primer beso de la pequeña gennins pelirrosada
1. Mi Primer Beso

**Mi primer Beso**

Bla-bla-bla dialogo

_Bla-bla-bla__ pensamientos_

Una nueva y breve historia, para variar SasuSaku jajaja…

Una pequeña aclaración, esto se da cuando ellos aún son gennins :) es algo más tierno w

Sin más espero que disfruten de mi historia :)

/-/-/-/

No podía evitar hacer un disimulado mohín al escuchar las experiencias de sus amigas; todas, inclusive Ino, habían dado ya su primer beso. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenia ella de malo que nadie deseaba besarla?…lo pensó algunos segundos, hasta que logró dar con la respuesta: ya recordaba, estaba enamorada de Sasuke, cosa que no le daba posibilidad de acercarse a otros chicos, ella le era fiel.

Bufó molesta mientras se apoyaba cansadamente en el barandal de aquel habitual puente donde tendían a reunirse para sus respectivas misiones o entrenamientos. Ésta vez fue la primera en llegar, de mala gana pero lo hizo, pues sabia que su sensei demoraría a lo poco unas tres o cuatro horas más. Alzó la mirada con aburrimiento dándose cuenta que aún no terminaba de aclarar.

-Kakashi-sensei es una abusivo…-susurró mirando su reflejo que reflejaba su malestar

Pasado unos minutos escuchó unos pasos acelerados a lo lejos y unos gritos que más bien eran insultos a diestra y siniestra; no tuvo que ser adivina para saber de quienes se trataban. Volteó para ver el espectáculo que se presentaba a lo lejos: cuatro manchas rubias que corrían en conjunto a un pelinegro, responsable de todas sus ilusiones y fantasías enamoradizas, que se aproximaban hasta el lugar, al parecer en una especie de competencia. Arqueó una ceja cuestionándose internamente "¿en serio?" Ante aquello no pudo evitar suspirar, habían decidido comenzar con sus estupideces desde temprano, pensó malhumorada.

Volvió a suspirar resignada sentenciando anticipadamente que ese sería un largo y fastidioso día. Se acomodó mejor para observarlos con aburrimiento, cada vez se acercaban más y más por lo que pronto se definiría al ganador, que siempre era el pelinegro. Un escalofrío repentino e inexplicable recorrió su espalda, no sabía por qué pero tenía la leve sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Y tal como había predicho, algo increíble pasó…

De pronto, como si todo hubiese sido en cámara lenta, pudo escuchar como los clones y Sasuke se trataban con sus respectivos calificativos: "dobe" y "teme", hasta ahí todo normal, pero luego uno de los Narutos sonrió maliciosamente en el momento que llegaron al puente. Sin que Sasuke pudiese preverlo, pues estaba preocupado de insultar al clon que corría a su lado, deslizó su pie con todo el propósito de hacerlo caer y por primera vez, ganar la carrera.

-_tramposo…-_pensó la ojijade con toda la intención de darle un coscorrón una vez que terminase la carrera

Sin embargo, el rubio clon solo logró que trastabillara. Sasuke echó unas maldiciones al darse cuenta de aquello, pero por más que intento no logró frenar del todo la velocidad, cayendo cerca del barandal precisamente en el punto donde la pelirrosa estaba. Y de repente todo fue silencio. Los cuatro clones que habían estado riendo estrepitosamente ante la escena abrieron los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que observaban.

En un intento por no botar a Sakura en el proceso, logró estabilizarse lo suficiente para colocar sus manos en la baranda, acorralando su cuerpo, sin embargo no previo que sus rostros quedarían a tan corta y peligrosa distancia consiguiendo que sus propios labios cayeran "accidentalmente" en los suaves labios de la pequeña kunoichi rosada. Ambos se mantuvieron estáticos, con los ojos abiertos y con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sin separarse ni un centímetro; habían olvidado cómo moverse.

-¡¿queeeeeeeeé?!...-chillaron los cuatro clones al unísono-… ¡Teme deja de besar a Sakura-chan! –continuó alegando ahora un único rubio apuntándolo acusadoramente, obligándolos a separarse como si de repente los dos se hubiesen quemado por el contacto

Sasuke, quien ignoraba todo el escándalo tras su espalda, la observaba totalmente avergonzado y confundido; por primera vez mostraba un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, el siempre frío cubo de hielo Uchiha no sabia cómo reaccionar y salir de esa embarazosa pero para nada desagradable situación. Sakura por su parte lo observaba con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, intentando procesar lo ocurrido, pero tampoco con una clara idea de qué hacer. Después de unos breves segundos ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

-l-lo siento…-titubeó el pelinegro dándole una que otra mirada rápida, pero sin separarse de ella

-¡TEME NO TE QUEDES AHÍ TAN CERCA DE MI SAKURA-CHAN!

Aquel grito lo hizo ser conciente de la distancia. Sasuke se crispó y se alejó repentinamente. Carraspeó y volteó intentando mantener su rostro serio y neutral, a pesar de que aún sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Ignorando como pudo al Uzumaki, se ganó lo más lejos posible de la pelirrosa, seguido por el rubio que no hacia más que reclamarle por haberle robado el primer beso de la chica. Sakura por su parte se mantuvo estática, observándolos aún sin poder armar una oración o reacción coherente. Sus dedos se dirigieron tímida y lentamente hasta sus labios recordando aquel breve contacto. Se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta que aún estaba disfrutando del ligero sabor a menta que había quedado sobre ellos, dándole a entender que aquello no fue una ilusión, ni un sueño, ni un delirio como pensó en un primer momento. Su inner comenzó a gritar un sinfín de de palabras emocionadas aumentando el cosquilleo de aquellas molestas mariposas que revoloteaban en su vientre. Estaba tan aturdida que no se dio cuenta cuando pasaron las horas. Repentinamente escuchó un "puff" cerca de donde estaba. Vio a su maestro que los saludaba despreocupadamente, pero no recibió ningún alegato a cambio. El hombre observó la escena. La pequeña Sakura se mantenía alejada de sus compañeros, muy sonrojada y observando por el rabillo del ojo de manera tímida al Uchiha quien también estaba sonrojado evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el resto de su equipo, y finalmente un Naruto muy, muy molesto.

Arqueo una ceja-… ¿me perdí de algo muchachos?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, y tanto el pelinegro como la ojijade se sonrojaron más, al punto que pudo haber jurado que echaban humo por las orejas por la vergüenza. Eso le dio a entender que el tema quedaría allí entre ellos. El jounnin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a explicarles la actividad del día y como de costumbre no pasaron ni un par de minutos antes de que comenzase otra ola de insultos entre los dos chicos, disipando así la tensión anterior del ambiente y logrando que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Sakura sonrió resignada al ver que otra vez se enfrascaban en una carrera para dirigirse hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Kakashi suspiró de manera audible y le sonrió haciéndole un leve gesto para que también los siguieran. Ella asintió y se colocó a su lado, pero a diferencia de ese par iban con calma.

Y así había sido su primer beso… quizás accidental, pero eso no tenia que saberlo nadie…

-_solo Ino…-_pensó triunfal volviendo a sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su vientre y en sus labios

/-/-/-/

Yyy? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :)

Es chiquitito ^^ pero me gusto como quedo

De antemano les doy las gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios! Me hacen tremendamente feliz! :)

Les dejo un afectuoso abrazo y que disfruten el resto de su sábado…

Se despide cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	2. Besos de Cerezo

**Mi primer Beso**

Bla-bla-bla dialogo

_Bla-bla-bla pensamientos_

Una nueva y breve historia, para variar SasuSaku jajaja…

Una pequeña aclaración, esto se da cuando ellos aún son gennins :) es algo más tierno

Sin más espero que disfruten de mi historia :)

/-/-/-/

_**Beso de cerezo**_

La tarde había pasado con naturalidad a pesar del pequeño incidente de aquella mañana. Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios evitar encontrarse frente a frente con su compañera, ambos se sonrojaban súbitamente y ninguno parecía saber qué decir o hacer, aunque por todos los medios intentasen aparentar lo contrario. Al mismo tiempo estaba atento a cualquier acto o palabra que proviniera de Naruto, el cual en más de alguna ocasión, producto de su ofuscación ante lo sucedido, salía con algún comentario insidioso frente a su sensei, que dicho sea de paso, les lanzaba una que otra pregunta en un intento por averiguar lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Estaba por llegar el atardecer cuando ya exhaustos del entrenamiento, se dejaron caer bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, eso sí, algo más apartado de donde se había ubicado Sakura a interrogar a su Kakashi sobre el contenido de algunos pergaminos, aunque ambos sabían que era un mero pretexto para evitar estar en el mismo lugar y de paso ahorrarse la tensión e incomodidad evidente entre ellos.

Sasuke a pesar de haberse pasado toda la tarde esquivando su cercanía o simplemente su mirada, no podía dejar de entregarle una que otra ojeada disimulada, en las cuales en más de una ocasión habían coincidido, obligándolo a desviar su atención hacia otra parte para evitar sonrojarse como un idiota. Tenia que admitir que a pesar de agradecer que mantuviese la distancia, no dejaba de extrañarle que ella siendo como era y proclamando su obsesión por él como lo hacia, también intentase evitarlo a toda costa. Aunque eso no venía al caso, en esos instantes lo único que ocupaba su mente y lo hacia divagar, era el recuerdo de esa agradable sensación que había quedado sobre sus labios luego de aquél fugaz y accidental contacto. Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, pero golpeándose internamente. Esas eran tonterías y él no tenía tiempo para pensar en tonterías y cursilerías como aquellas.

-¿teme…?-llamó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El gennin arqueó una ceja ante el apodo, aumentando más su irritación. Solo quería que ese día terminase pronto. Naruto le insistió con mirada hasta que por fin dejó escapar un bufido extenuado, a la vez que lo observaba con indiferencia-¿qué quieres, dobe?

Naruto se removió en su lugar. Pudo ver como en un par de oportunidades abrió la boca, pero de inmediato la cerraba. Luego lo miró sin ocultar en lo más mínimo la molestia que lo había acompañado toda la mañana luego del incidente del beso. Comenzó a refunfuñar incoherencias que no hicieron más que irritar el ojinegro que ya se estaba impacientando al no saber qué demonios deseaba el Uzumaki. Finalmente, el chico miró a su compañera rosada quien asentía ante las explicaciones de su sensei, y luego miró a Sasuke que seguía a la espera de lo que fuese que quisiera decirle.

El chico zorro hizo una mueca, centrándose en los labios de la ojijade, algo inseguro de disipar la duda que le había estado rondado toda la mañana-¿a qué saben?- soltó de pronto descolocando al pelinegro que aún no comprendía a qué se refería específicamente. Naruto lo miró con un notorio rubor sobre sus mejillas que no hizo más que aumentar la confusión del Uchiha. Ante su mirada interrogante, el rubio gruñó e hizo con ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando a la Haruno. Sasuke arqueó una ceja aún sin entender del todo su pregunta. Finalmente Uzumaki volvió a interrogarlo- ¿quiero saber qué sabor tienen?

Uchiha gruñó de manera audible-¿qué cosa, dobe?

Naruto frunció el ceño y se contuvo a gritar, pues a toda costa quería evitar captar la atención del resto de su equipo-¿cómo que qué cosa…? ¡Pues los labios de Sakura-chan...!

Sasuke dejó caer su puño sobre la cabeza del rubio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza- ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, usuratokanchi?!-siseó intentando no elevar la voz pues había logrado vislumbrar que aquella reacción llamó la atención del peliblanco y de la principal responsable de que estuviese metido en esa embarazosa conversación. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ellos se encogieran de hombros y continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo, al parecer habían llegado a la conclusión de que solo se trataba de otra de sus peleas

-itte…-murmuró el chico-… no era necesario que hicieras eso…-continúo gruñendo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada-…solo fue una pregunta, 'ttebayo...

Uchiha desvío su mirada sin dejar de pensar en la respuesta que había llegado a su mente. ¿Qué sabor tenían los labios de su compañera? Pues... Era algo difícil de explicar en primer término, sobre todo para él… a la única conclusión que su mente había logrado llegar era… que tenían un sabor dulce- pero que contrario de lo que pensó, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Y otra cosa que había acompañado a aquel pensamiento, era que tenían un suave aroma a cereza. Tragó con dificultad al recordarlo… ¡Por Kamy, ¿es que esa chiquilla realmente quería hacerle honor a su nombre que hasta sus labios debían emular a la flor de cerezo?!

-_realmente es una molestia…-_ pensó sintiendo arder sus mejillas

Naruto lo siguió observando de manera inquisidora-¿y bien, teme?...-Sasuke lo miró de soslayo-… ¿A qué saben? -insistió pero esta vez con un claro dejo de emoción e impaciencia por escuchar la respuesta de su amigo

El aludido se crispó-¡¿y-y yo que sé, dobe?!

El ojiazul entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo fríamente- tú la besaste...-siseó remarcando el tú

Sasuke desvió la mirada ofuscado por la vergüenza-e-eso fue un accidente...-masculló entre dientes terminando por darle la espalda en un intento por disimular su sonrojo

-ya…-dijo arrastrando las palabras observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y con clara irritación-… pero accidente y todo lo disfrutaste, ¿o no, teme?...-continuó sin dejar de mirar aunque fuese su espalda, logrando sin que pudiese darse cuenta, que su amigo se sonrojase aún más al verse descubierto.

Naruto suspiró dándose por vencido, al parecer Sasuke no iba a responderle aunque le insistiese. Miró a Sakura la cual parecía estar reclamándole algo a Kakashi ya que éste la miraba con un dejo de diversión mientras rascaba su nuca. El chico zorro sonrió de manera distraída sin dejar de observar a la pelirrosada, la cual ignoraba por completo que era el centro de atención de ambos en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes, teme? yo siempre he pensado que los labios de Sakura-chan saben a chocolate... -soltó de pronto captando nuevamente la atención de Sasuke

Sin poderlo evitar, esbozó una sonrisa arrogante-…_están muy lejos de saber a eso, dobe…_- pensó con un dejo de triunfo

Naruto, ignorante de sus pensamientos, continuó con sus hipótesis-... pero no sé…-dijo mirando el cielo y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese meditándolo-… quizás tengan sabor a melocotón, o a durazno…-lo pensó unos segundos más, hasta que otra posibilidad llegó a su mente-…o-o a frutilla, ¡sí, sí, a frutilla, 'ttebayo!...-miró al pelinegro quien lo observaba de manera neutral-… debe ser frutilla, ¿no?...-Sasuke arqueó una ceja-… lo digo por ese brillo que usa cuando cree que no la vemos...-continuó distraído esbozando una bobalicona sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-…huele a frutilla, entonces sus labios deben saber a eso, ¿a que no?

No obtuvo respuesta…aunque se lo esperaba. Continuó divagando y dándole otras hipótesis de sabores, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke no le prestaba ni la más minina atención. Uchiha, aburrido de su parloteo, desvió su mirada hacia la chica quien esta vez era interrogada por el peliblanco que de vez en vez daba traviesas miradas hacia donde se encontraba. Volvió a sonrojarse e intentó obviar el calor que se estaba apoderando de sus orejas, realmente esa situación le era embarazosa, pero…

-_bien que vale la pena…-_pensó

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio hasta que Kakashi les hizo una seña para que se acercasen. Ambos obedecieron, caminando lentamente, por lo que en el trayecto Sasuke decidió disipar las dudas de Naruto...

-es de cereza...-susurró muy bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase

El rubio lo miró sin entender-¿eh?

Sasuke sonrío arrogante-…el brillo de Sakura… es de cereza, no de frutilla…-lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, disfrutando del desconcertado rostro de su amigo-… dobe...-aprovechó su estado de shock para poder adelantarse un par de pasos

Naruto frunció el ceño y gruñó ante el claro intento de envidia que deseaba provocarle el ojinegro.-_maldito teme, esta me las pagas…-_siseó mentalmente fulminando con la mirada, sobre todo al notar su sonrisa arrogante

Luego de algunos segundos suspiró. Vio como Sakura se removía incómoda en su lugar mientras que Sasuke desviaba la mirada, dejando a Kakashi aún más curioso de lo que ya estaba por la situación.

-¿en serio chicos, que pasó entre ustedes?

Ninguno respondió. Ante eso, Uzumaki no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia y zorruna sonrisa...

_-quizás yo también logre algún día probar los besos de cereza de Sakura...-_pensó optimista mientras corría a reunirse con su equipo

/-/-/

Hola, hola, que tal festival?

Como se encuentran hoy? Espero que magníficamente :)

Bueno, en realidad esta historia era de un capitulo, pero hoy repentinamente se me vino a la cabeza esta escena y dije, "ey, por que no lo pones?" y aquí esta XD

Espero haya sido de su agrado!

Sinceramente les agradezco sus comentarios! Me hacen megahiperfeliz :D…

Bueno… les dejo un besote gigantesco! Y espero que pasen un excelente año nuevo,

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	3. Encuentros accidentales

**Mi primer Beso**

Bla-bla-bla dialogo

_Bla-bla-bla pensamientos_

Una nueva y breve historia, para variar SasuSaku jajaja…

Una pequeña aclaración, esto se da cuando ellos aún son gennins :) es algo más tierno

Sin más espero que disfruten de mi historia :)

**Encuentros accidentales**

Si había algo que era de conocimiento público en la villa de Konoha, es que Naruto no era el gennin más inteligente de su generación. No había quien desconociese sus desventuras en las misiones de bajo rango, o sus torpezas al momento de intentar alguna proeza en el campo de batalla. Sumado a ello, no era de extrañar que sus estrategias no fuesen las más brillantes, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser cierto y destacable que si había una cosa que Naruto Uzumaki sabía hacer, era improvisar… más aún cuando uno de sus planes no resultaban como había deseado.

Y esta cualidad se comprobaría una vez más aquella mañana.

Porque aquel chiquillo hiperactivo y de desordenados cabellos, se había hecho una promesa… o más bien, se había planteado un desafío.

Él también besaría los labios de su amada Sakura Haruno.

Así que, con esa convicción en su pequeña y aún algo ingenua mentecilla, procedió a hacer trabajar cada neurona de su cerebro para concretar su anhelado deseo y de paso librar a su compañera del _asqueroso sabor_ de los labios de su amigo y rival, Sasuke-teme – creo que está demás decir el por qué aseveraba aquello. Aunque si de verdad necesitan una pista, solo puedo mencionarles que el mero recuerdo asociado a los labios de Uchiha lo estremecía por completo, revolviéndole el estómago y obligándolo a emplear enjuague bucal en más ocasiones de las que acostumbraba en el día.

Por _ese incidente _y obviamente, por el inmenso amor y devoción que sentía hacia Sakura, decidió poner en marcha su _astuto plan_, con el fin de conseguir dos cosas… primero, lograría borrar de su memoria aquel desagradable momento y segundo, podría reemplazarlo por el recuerdo del suave sabor a cereza de los labios de su compañera, que por razones que aún no lograba comprender del todo, estaba embobada por los "encantos" de Sasuke.

Asintió con total decisión, sintiéndose confiado y con el valor necesario para iniciar su estrategia; si tenía suerte, esa misma noche lograría conseguir todos sus propósitos.

Una sonrisa zorruna se apoderó de sus labios y sin borrarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, se apresuró para llegar lo antes posible a la entrada de la villa.

Llegó hasta la Alameda que dirigía hasta la entrada del parque central del pueblo, punto que le daba a entender que ya estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino. Comenzó a silbar, con sus manos tras la nuca y la mirada perdida, sin mayor preocupación, disfrutando del suave susurro de los álamos que se deslizaban por su lado hasta que repentinamente a su campo visual llegó el llamativo color de los cabellos de su compañera. No pudo evitar detenerse mientras su corazón iniciaba una carrera de palpitaciones estrepitosas que hicieron que parte de su sangre se dirigiera hasta sus mejillas. Ella estaba sola, observando el cielo, aún sin reparar en su presencia debido a la distancia que aún los separaba. Cuando logró regularizar las cabalgatas de su corazón retomó su andar, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Todo indicaba que hoy era su día de suerte.

Aceleró el paso, saliendo por fin de la larga hilera de álamos que dividía el parque en dos caminos hacia la aldea, sin percatarse de la presencia que aparecía en el camino contiguo. Alzó la mano con toda la intención de llamar la atención de su amada, pero una oscura y densa sensación lo detuvo. Ladeó el rostro apenas, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, el cual lo observaba inexpresivo e indiferente… como siempre. Por inercia los dos detuvieron sus pasos en una sincronía realmente perfecta, sin romper el tenso contacto visual. Naruto frunció el ceño a la vez que una mueca de desagrado surcaba por su rostro. Desde aquel día del beso entre sus compañeros y de la revelación de Uchiha respecto al sabor de los labios de la pequeña Haruno, el kitsune no podía evitar mostrarse aún irritado y desagradado por su presencia… y toda esa hostilidad se mantenía hasta que Kakashi llegaba y los obligaba a iniciar sus misiones o entrenamientos. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del azabache, aquella mueca cargada de disgusto duró solo un par de segundos.

Sasuke, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las tonterías y niñerías de Naruto, arqueó una ceja contrariado, sobretodo al percibir que la mirada azulina no emanaba esa chispa hostil hacia su persona… y se sintió aún más confundido cuando una maliciosa sonrisa comenzó a surcar los labios de su compañero, llegando al punto de mostrar su dentadura.

Sin poderlo evitar, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, acompañado de una punzada justo a la altura de la boca del estómago. Era… como si presintiese algo…

- _¿Qué se trae este idiota?…_ - pensó, sin despegar su oscura mirada de Naruto, el cual no borraba su maliciosa mueca

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente, emprendieron camino, otorgándose breves y desafiantes miradas por el rabillo del ojo e ignorando por completo que su compañera los observaba con curiosidad desde la distancia.

La joven se levantó para recibir a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, pero dicha se desvaneció al ver la densa capa de tensión que rodeaba al par. Alternó su atención en ambos, sin pasar por alto su estremecimiento al notar sus auras de combate algo más altas de lo habitual. Suspiró e intentó ignorar como los escalofríos se hacían cada vez más fuertes… aunque sabía que no era precisamente por sentirse atemorizada, sino más bien, porque el ladrón responsable de su primer beso se aproximaba cada vez más.

Agachó la cabeza, justo en el instante en que sus compañeros llegaban a su lado. Repentinamente, el pudor se apoderó de ella… siendo que ya lo había superado… o al menos eso pensaba.

Apenas alzó la vista para observarlos. Azul y negro, enfrentados de una manera que daba pie para cuestionar hasta qué punto la competitividad de ese par estaba dentro de lo que se consideraba sano…

Bufó casi con exasperación, rogando al cielo porque su sensei llegase pronto pues tenía la ligera impresión de que ese sería un día muy largo.

Esperó pacientemente a que alguno dijese algo, pero estaban tan ocupados mutilándose con los ojos que prefirió ser ella quien rompiese el silencio…

Carraspeó, logrando que casi al instante los onix y los zafiros se posaran en ella - Eh… ¿Buenos días?... – saludó, arqueando una ceja.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando su atención inevitablemente se centró en los labios de la joven. Se crispó y desvió el rostro para evitar la expectante mirada jade que últimamente lo ponía nervioso, sin razón aparente.

-Buenos días… -musitó taciturno. Una rápida ráfaga pasó por su lado y no tardó en vislumbrar un brillo rubio deslizándose frente a él. Miró a su compañero con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo cuando percibió un brillo malicioso en sus ojos… eso no era nada bueno - _¿Qué pasa con este idiota?… _

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! - espetó con su típico entusiasmo, esbozando una radiante sonrisa - Hoy te ves muy linda, dattebayo…

Sakura alzó ambas cejas. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a los halagos de Naruto pero… desde aquel _incidente, _el rubio era reticente a hacerle algún cumplido. Sonrió ligeramente, disipando aquellas ideas suyas. Naruto, después de todo, nunca cambiaría

-Pues… gracias… supongo.

Uzumaki asintió enérgico y aprovechando la breve distracción de la joven, le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke, el cual estrechó los ojos- Buenos días para ti también, Sasuke-teme…

Uchiha no respondió, sólo se abstuvo de reposar su cuerpo en el gran pilar de la entrada mientras desviaba su atención al cielo. Era un intento por ignorar esa extraña sensación de alerta que lo estaba inquietando desde que se había encontrado con Naruto.

Era extraño. Jamás se había sentido así antes… era… era como si algo le dijera que el idiota de su amigo pretendía quitarle algo… algo que le pertenecía. Negó y soltó una seca carcajada en su foro interno. Era absurdo… además, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Algún arma? ¿Un pergamino? ¿Su comida?

No, definitivamente no era nada de eso y de ser así tampoco es que fuera algo tan importante como para provocarle esa desagradable sensación que le quemaba el estómago.

Volvió a mirar al frente y arrugó el ceño ante la escena. Naruto, ignorante de todo lo que estaba incomodándole hablaba animadamente con Sakura, la cual reía por sus bromas y comentarios, que curiosamente, tenían ciertas indirectas respecto a su aspecto. Sasuke arqueó una ceja… ¿Acaso ese usuratokanchi estaba… coqueteando con Sakura?

La chica repentinamente esbozó una tímida sonrisa, acompañada con un notorio sonrojo, logrando que el rubio le devolviese el gesto con un aire más… ¿seductor?, y fingiendo total inocencia, espetó- ¿Acaba de salir el sol o me has sonreído, Sakura-chan?

Sasuke tuvo que sujetarse del pilar para no caer por la sorpresa. Miró al rubio casi con estupefacción. Sí, definitivamente el idiota de Naruto le estaba coqueteando a Sakura, y ella… ¡parecía estar encantada por la situación!

El menor de los Uchiha observaba perplejo la escena… ¿Por qué?

A ella nunca le había interesado oír las insinuaciones del perdedor ese porque a ella no le interesaba ese usuratokanchi… ¿o si?

Se removió inquieto, tratando de ignorar el picor que comenzaba a deslizarse desde su estómago hasta su garganta. La sola idea de que la joven de cabellos rosas estuviese disfrutando de sus halagos, le enfermaba.

-Usuratokanchi… -siseó entre dientes, lo suficientemente audible como para distraerlo. Con satisfacción vio como los ojos del rubio se posaban en él cargado de ira…

Bingo. Aquel apodo era clave si querías que Uzumaki Naruto perdiese los estribos

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames usuratokanchi, t-e-m-e?!

Se enfrascaron en una ola de insultos en donde los "dobe" y "teme" volaban de un extremo a otro. Sakura los observaba con aburrimiento, tratando de ignorar el palpitar de sus sienes que anunciaban una futura jaqueca.

Gracias a Dios, su tortura no duró mucho. A los pocos minutos apareció Kakashi, en una densa cortina de humo, alzando su mano en un intento de saludo afable.

-¡Yoh! Lamento la tardanza, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…

Sus tres alumnos le entregaron una fría mirada y luego suspiraron. Esa mañana no tenían ánimos como para reclamar más nada.

Kakashi no tardó en explicarles entonces en qué consistía su misión. Era algo ABSURDAMENTE sencillo. Sólo entregar un pergamino en la aldea vecina, cosa de una mañana. Partieron con la sólida idea de que al volver, se tomarían la tarde libre.

El sensei se encogió de hombros y tal como habituaba, se perdió en la lectura de su novela, riendo y sonrojándose de vez en cuando. Sasuke bufó al verlo e intentaba responder ¿cómo siendo un pervertido de primera podía ser tan buen jounnin?

Desistió de aquello y volvió a concentrarse en el camino, o más bien, en la pareja que caminaba frente a él. Naruto no había perdido tiempo. Apenas si dieron dos pasos fuera de la villa se había colocado junto a Sakura para a hablar de trivialidades. Sasuke gruñó, aún más cuando notó que hasta el propio Kakashi se distraía de su libro para mirar la curiosa escena que se daba frente a ellos… y es que cualquiera que lo viese no podría creerlo.

Sakura se estaba riendo y aún más desconcertante… ¡se sonrojaba! debido a los _oportunos _y _precisos _halagos del Uzumaki, en vez de gruñir y golpear al chico por _sus estúpidos _e _inoportunos_ intentos de cortejo…

Sí, definitivamente ahí había algo extraño… y que merecía más atención que su icha-icha.

Sasuke gruñó, sin percatarse de la escudriñadora mirada de su maestro, el cual apenas podía ocultar la maliciosa sonrisa que se formaba bajo su máscara.

_- Chicas. Un par de palabras bonitas y se derriten… -_pensó malhumorado el azabache, fulminando la nuca del rubio

Pero lo que lo tenía así de incómodo y molesto, no era el hecho de que Naruto estuviese lanzando cumplidos a la joven. No que va… lo que a Sasuke le molestaba era que Sakura no reaccionase como siempre. Si bien, a veces se ruborizaba por algún cumplido de alguno de los jóvenes que pasaban por su lado, jamás reaccionaba así ante el estúpido de su compañero… ¡eso era antinaruta! Iba en contra de lo que era ella…

Así que algo debía estar mal. De seguro Sakura se debía sentir… enferma aquella mañana. Sí, eso debe ser, no había _otra explicación lógica._ Desde el instante que esa idea surcó su mente, algo en su interior le dijo –o más bien le gritó- que no podía permitir que eso siguiera ocurriendo. No, definitivamente no podía porque no era correcto que ella se sonrojase por culpa de Naruto.

No, ella no debía hacerlo.

Así que al igual que Naruto, se colocó junto a la chica quien no tardó en mirarle e ignorar por completo al rubio, logrando que los zafiros lo fulminasen con rencor. Él sonrió socarrón, ocultándose bajo el cuello de su camiseta, sobre todo al ver que los jades brillaban con intensidad ante su propia decisión de acercarse… aún después de aquel incidente de hace dos semanas.

Kakashi observaba todo tras el refugio de su libro, riendo por lo bajo al notar los camuflados intentos de boicot por parte del menor de los Uchiha hacia las estrategias de conquista del Uzumaki.

Sí, no cabía duda que eso era mucho más divertido que su icha-icha… al menos por el momento.

La misión solo fue algo de un par de horas. Ir y volver, así que se tomaron un tiempo para holgazanear cerca de un claro. Kakashi se mantuvo bajo el refugio de la copa de un árbol, leyendo desinteresadamente su libro, aunque su mirada viajaba fugazmente hacia sus alumnos.

Naruto parecía haberse rendido en sus intentos por llamar la atención de Sakura luego de que Sasuke "_accidentalmente_" rozase la mano de la joven para quitarle el pergamino y entregárselo a su dueño. Desde allí la Haruno no despegaba su mirada de él e ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que el rubio decía.

Pasaron un par de horas. Sus alumnos mataron el tiempo refrescándose en el riachuelo hasta que el cansancio los venció y los hizo caer rendidos bajo la sombra de unos árboles hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y colocó su libro sobre su rostro dispuesto a imitarlos… de vez en cuando él también merecía un descanso.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes los orbes azules se entreabrieran para examinar los alrededores. Miró a su rival, quien dormía apoyado en el tronco de un roble que se encontraba junto a Sakura. Sonrió. Volvió su atención a su sensei, el cual se hallaba con el libro sobre su rostro… clara señal de que también había sucumbido al sueño. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña kunoichi que dormía sobre la hierba justo en medio de él y Sasuke-teme.

Se acercó a gatas para observarla detenidamente.

Su rostro era idéntico al de una muñequita de porcelana: suave, lozano, níveo, totalmente perfecto… su cabello, tan rosadamente llamativo y exótico, sedoso y brillante, con un suave aroma a jazmín que lo aturdía…. sus ojos, ahora cerrados, siempre le habían encantado, sobre todo por ese brillo cargado de vitalidad, con un dejo de malicia y fiereza que los hacía intensos…

Y finalmente…

Tragó con dolor, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al ver sus labios rosáceos entreabiertos, invitándolo a que los probara…

Ahí estaban los culpables de sus insomnios, de sus constantes cuestionamientos y de las locas ideas que surcaban por su cabeza cada vez que recordaba las palabras del Uchiha…

_- Cereza… Sasuke-teme dijo que los labios de Sakura saben a cereza…- _pensó, mientras de manera inconciente se relamía los suyos

Su sonrojo aumentó ante la idea que empezaba a invadir su mente, así que ignoro la vocecilla que le decía que siguiera con su plan de conquista. ¡Bah! De todas formas éste se había ido al caño desde que Sasuke se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de tocar a Sakura.

Asintió para autoconvencerse. Había llegado la hora de improvisar… porque ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre, en esos momentos él deseaba comprobar si las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas…

Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, al punto que podía sentir el suave aliento de la joven golpeándolo e intoxicándolo de aquel aroma… a cereza.

Solo faltaba un impulso para romper con la distancia, y él estaba dispuesto a quebrarlo si no hubiese sido por una piedra que golpeó fuertemente su mejilla, al extremo que lo lanzó lejos de la chica.

Se enderezó a duras penas mascullando incoherentes insultos - ¡itte!… - siseó mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada, que ya estaba completamente hinchada y amoratada. Sus ojos no tardaron en buscar a su atacante, encontrándose con los posos oscuros de Uchiha que parecían estar aniquilándolo con una frialdad mucho más intensa a la cual estaba acostumbrado

Tembló. En esos instantes Sasuke desprendía un aura asesina que lo hacía ver… aterrador, más de lo normal….

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, usuratokanchi…? - masculló entre dientes, casi en un siseo que le produjo escalofrío

- N-no s-sé d-de lo qu-que… ha-blas… - tartamudeó el chico, levantándose de un salto

Sasuke afiló su mirada mientras daba un paso, al mismo tiempo que Naruto retrocedía otro - No mientas, te acabo de ver, ibas a aprovecharte de Sakura…

- ¡¿eh?! - el rubio miró a su compañera quien seguía durmiendo, aunque arrugó un poco el ceño al escuchar su chillido

Ambos esperaron a ver los jades asomándose por sus parpados, pero eso no ocurrió. Ella se acomodó y balbuceó algo entre sueños logrando que Naruto volviese a respirar.

- No digas tonterías… - susurró luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro alguno

Sasuke alzó la barbilla, sin desviar su mirada gélida de su victima - ¿Me vas a negar que estuviste a punto de besarla?

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa!

Uchiha dio un salto procurando ser una suerte de escudo que le impidiese acercarse a la joven durmiente. Sus ojos lo observaban de manera inquisidora, logrando que Naruto sudase frío - Pensé que te gustaba jugar limpio, dobe… lo que estabas por hacer es demasiado bajo…

Uzumaki gruñó mientras se desordenaba el cabello con exasperación - ¡Lo sé, dattebayo! ¡Pero es que no pude resistirlo también quiero probarlos!

Sasuke se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Naruto tenía la desfachatez de gritarle en la cara que deseaba probar algo que _le pertenecía_.

Obviamente que ese pensamiento fue ajeno de su conciencia, pues estaba tan cabreado con su "amigo" que no tuvo tiempo de reparar en lo absurdo que resultaba pensar en que Sakura pudiese pertenecerle. Porque obviamente ella no era suya y él no estaba celoso ante la idea de que otro chico pudiese besarla. No, eso jamás pasó por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha- nótese el sarcasmo por favor.

- Eres un idiota… - masculló, tratando de contener sus deseos homicidas

- ¡Cállate! - el rubio se apartó de él y se aproximó a Sakura pero de un rápido movimiento el azabache volvía a colocarse enfrente, obstruyéndole el paso - ¿pero qué…?

- ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que te le acerques después de saber tus intenciones…?

Naruto hizo una mueca - Solo iba a sentarme en donde estaba… - apuntó el sitio donde momentos antes había estado descansando. Sasuke estrechó los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza – En serio, 'ttebayo, ya me quedó claro que no me dejarás acercarme a ella…

Uchiha luego de largos segundos optó por creerle, al fin de cuentas, todos en algún momento merecían el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? Volteó con la intención de también regresar a su sitio, pero con toda la convicción de no bajar la guardia ya que si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto, era su puta insistencia en conseguir lo que deseaba. Apenas logró dar un par de pasos antes de que "algo" cayese sobre su cabeza tirándolo al suelo. Cuando alzó la mirada palideció al ver al rubio acercarse a Sakura y no supo cómo ni con qué velocidad había logrado levantarse y ahora lo estaba deteniendo de las solapas.

- ¡Suéltame teme…! - gruñó en susurros

- ¡Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer estupideces, dobe…!

Forcejearon un poco entre gruñidos e insultos… y de ahí Uchiha no supo cómo la situación se fue en su contra. Naruto, cuyo instinto de supervivencia estaba algo más desarrollado de lo normal, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Posó su atención en la joven y se dio cuenta que los jades comenzaban a entreabrirse. El pánico se apoderó de él y dejó de forcejear, deshaciéndose del agarre del azabache, quien inexplicablemente fue victima de la física. Cuando Naruto se levantó, él trastabilló y se vio en la obligación de afirmarse en el tronco…

…y otra vez, sin poderlo preveer, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de Sakura, la cual lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡AHHHH QUE OTRAAA VEZ! ¡TEEEME VOLVISTE A BESAR A SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke no tardó en separarse y voltear a encarar al kitsune. En esos instantes estaba más enfurecido que avergonzado… ya tendría tiempo para eso después. El rubio se atragantó con sus propios gritos y palideció al ver el sharingan girando peligrosamente.

- Ahora sí, usuratokanchi…- siseó-… ¡vas a morir!…

Kakashi vio como sus alumnos correteaban por los alrededores. Naruto huyendo y Sasuke con toda la intención de matarlo. Rió de buena gana, aprovechando el escándalo producto de los gritos de ese par. Él había visto toda la escena, que dicho sea de paso, le resultó de lo más divertida… además fue interesante descubrir por fin que había sido aquello que tenía a sus alumnos tan extraños.

- Así que… Sasuke besó a Sakura… - esta vez rió bajito y comenzó a leer su libro sin deshacerse de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios - Eso no me lo esperaba…

Sakura por su parte se mantuvo en su sitio, acariciando torpemente el lugar donde los labios de Sasuke habían estado segundos antes, disfrutando de aquel suave cosquilleo que reposaba en ellos después de aquel contacto que fue más corto que el primero.

Miró a sus compañeros que seguían su escándalo en el río y que ignoraban que ella disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Suspiró.

Había estado conciente y escuchando toda la conversación… pero quiso hacerse la desentendida… pensó que así averiguaría el motivo por el cual Naruto había sido tan agradable con ella aquel día, pero solo consiguió sentirse aún más confusa.

¿A qué se refería Naruto con probar sus labios…? O sea, sí, entendía que quería besarla… pero… algo le decía que había otro significado bajo aquellas palabras…

Negó ligeramente, tratando de disipar el sonrojo de sus mejillas - Tramposo… - susurró, sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con los actos de su zorruno amigo, no estaba molesta… bueno, no demasiado… ya luego se haría de una buena excusa para golpear la cabezota dura que tenía, pero en fin... en esos instantes era lo que menos le importaba pues había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Sonrió risueña - _Tal parece que nuestros labios están destinados a encontrarse… ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?_

Definitivamente, una vez que terminara el día y si Sasuke no lo mataba primero, ella invitaría a su rubio amigo a un buen tazón de ramen…

¿Y quién sabe? Quizás el destino le volvería a regalar otro accidental encuentro con los labios de Sasuke…

Con esa idea en mente, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su sitio… esos dos tenían para un largo rato y ella solo quería disfrutar de aquella cálida sensación que los besos del azabache dejaban sobre sus labios.

Sí… ese día era el segundo mejor de su vida…

/-/-/-/

Hola!

No pude resistir! Subí esta parte porque muchas me pidieron que pusiera la continuación y luego de pensar… esto salió XD… espero les guste! :)

Como siempre les agradezco a todas por haber comentado mi historia!

Un abrazo afectuoso!

Se despide cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
